Where's my Vespa?
by Renneme
Summary: Will Naota do anything to have Haruko back, or will he stop at nothing to punish her for leaving him? Updated for the first time since early 2005!
1. Where's my Vespa?

Where's my Vespa?

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is a FLCL fanfiction that's expected to run 6chapters, like the 6 episode series. However, to advance each chapter I need **_3 reviews at least per chapter._** I don't have the time nor patience to bother around writing a story that no one likes enough to take 2 minutes to say "Good" or "Bad". SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1

"What would you like, ma'am?" The clerk asked the customer, who was currently staring into space.

"What?"

"I said, Welcome to Corner's Restaurant, what would you like?"

"Super spicy curry bread."

"Anything else with that?"

"No."

"Took you that long?"

"Do you want my money or what?" The cranky woman slapped down some Yen on the yellow counter.

The clerk walked to the kitchen, mumbling angrily under his breath. The pink haired woman walked to the closest table and set her new red Bass Guitar on the seat next to her. She strummed the lowest string softly, singing softly to herself.

She then threw her guitar on the ground, cursing solftly to herself. A tear slowly ran down her cheek, falling, making a spreading splotch on the napkin sitting next to her elbow. She picked it up, and wiped her face.

She looked up when she was done moping. She saw a small figure through the corner of her eye, and turned her head to see a little redhead girl of about 4 years old staring at her.

"What are you looking at, shorty?"

She continued staring. "Are you okay, misses?"

"I'm fine, now get the hell away from me."

The little girl began to sniffle. "I'm just twying to be nice."

An idea popped into her head. "I'm Haruko. Would you like to help me?

Naota put his car into hill break and got out of his car. He walked hastily toward the giant white house, stopping at the door.

Ding dong… 

Ninamori opened the door. She threw her arms around the boy of seventeen, who swept her off her feet and twirled her around.

"So where are we going, honey?" Ninamori blushed and kissed him. They began to walk towards Naota's car.

"Oh, we're just going to go have breakfast at Corner's Restaurant."

"Oohh, sounds very romantic." She thought everything was romantic around her long-time boyfriend. They both hopped into the car, and they sped off towards downtown.

Naota's head was full today. Today was the anniversary of Haruko's flight back into the sky. _Was it five years? Four? Six? Seven? I can't remember…_ He even tried to think to himself that he didn't care, but he wasn't fooling anybody. He never mentioned her, but the also never told anybody that the last thing he looked at every night was the blue bass guitar sitting in the corner of his room.

"Naota, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course dear."

Ninamori gave him a litte confused look, before looking out the window.

"Naota!"

"What is it?" He immediately responded to the urgency in her voice.

"Look!"

They were about a block away from Corner's Restaurant, and parked outside near the bike rack was a bright yellow vespa. It was facing toward the road, the black "P!" greeting everyone that passed it.

"Haruko…"

Naota immediately floored the pedal and drove a few blocks down away from the restaurant. He unlocked the doors.

"Ninamori, get out."

"What?"

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"I need to take care of something."

Ninamori reluctantly opened her door and stepped onto the sidewalk. Naota reached over and closed her door, and sped off back towards the Corner Restaurant.

"Sure, I'd wuve to help Haruko-san!" The little girl smiled.

"Stand still…" Haruko picked up her bass guitar, lifted it above her head, and swung it toward the little girl's face.

The little girl was swept off her feet and flew into the wall. She was bawling in pain, and nothing came out of her forehead.

"AHH! Mommy help me! Aah!"

Everyone crowded around the little girl; all but the workers, who were calling the cops on the phone. She looked both ways and saw that there was no way for her to escape unnoticed. She pulled the lawnmower- like lever on her guitar, and everyone looked as the _Vroom! _Sound filled the diner. She ran toward the left exit, jumped into the crowd gathered there, using her bass like a chainsaw to cut through the people. She ran out the door and jumped, intending to land on her Vespa. Nothing caught her, so she landed straight on her behind on the sidewalk.

"What the…? Where's my Vespa…?"

The Vespa had disappeared. She looked around, seeing that the restaurant was connected to the next building on the right side, she headed around the left corner.

"So you thought you'd come back, huh?"

Haruko looked up and jumped. Naota was standing just around the corner, with her bright yellow Vespa behind him.

"Naota…" She took a few steps toward her Takkun.

"Stay away from me." He reached into his back pocket, revealing a gun. He outstretched his hand, putting the shiny metal gun a few inches away from the frightened woman's face.

"Naota, wait…!"

"No, you wait!" He screamed. "You have the nerve come back after leave me alone after I gave up literally everything for you?! I don't think so! Now I can finally get even with you!"

Haruko closed her eyes.

…

A few minutes later, the street was blocked off as the cops were surrounding the girl sprawled out on the sidewalk with a bullet in her head.


	2. Dream?

Where's my Vespa?

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter 1! I got the 3 reviews but don't quit reviewing! Keep reviewing! New readers too. Read and review chapter 1 too!!!! Okay, I need **_4 chapter 2 reviews to begin chapter 3._** Thank you and enjoy this chapter. Last chapter was setting the stage, now let's plug in the storyline! I hope you like it.

…

Naota was running down the sidewalk, tears falling beneath him like rain. **_Oh my fucking god, I shot her! Now what will they do to me? What will happen? What about Haruko…?_**

He'd planned this for a long time. He'd said to himself every day, "If she comes back I'll kill her." But now that he's done it it felt to him like he'd more of killed himself.

"I loved her…" He looked up to find that his feet had carried him home.

He looked down at his hand to find that the gun was gone. "What the…?"

"_**Stay away from me." He reached into his back pocket, revealing a gun. He outstretched his hand, putting the shiny metal gun a few inches away from the frightened woman's face.**_

"_**Naota, wait…!"**_

"No, you wait!" He screamed. "You have the nerve come back after leave me alone after I gave up literally everything for you?! I don't think so! Now I can finally get even with you!"

'Okay, I shot her,' he thought. 'Then what?'

'Oh my god!' he screamed. He killed the girl, and dropped the gun right next to the body. The cops would be after him with the fingerprints.

He ran up to the door and jolted the door. Locked. He hadn't brought a spare with him and his dad was probably out with grandpa. That lasted hours.

He ran in the backyard and tried the backdoor. No luck.

"Yes, Naota, he lives right there. I saw him, he must've not been thinking. He shot her in front of everybody."

"This house?"

"Yes."

Naota froze. He was so pumped on adrenaline that he'd not even stopped to think about witnesses. 'WHAT THE HELL?! HOW CAN I BE THAT STUPID?!" He pulled on his hair.

He quietly hid behind the trash can in the corner of the yard. He could hear the cops jolting the door and screaming to open.

'It's okay, nothing's going to happen to me… this is all a dream…" He nodded his head, and before he knew it, he fell into his sudden exhaustion.

…

"Wha… where am I?"

Naota was surrounded by pure white. He turned around.

"Is this my dream?"

Suddenly the white began to change. It was like white wallpaper peeling off the walls, like someone ripping the sheets off a firm matress. The whole town of Mabase unravelled before him.

"Wait, something isn't right…" he turned in a circle.

'**_This is the old Mabase!_**' he looked around. He was under the bridge he spent so much time under, and Mamimi was at his feet playing her little fire game, Fire Starter or whatever it was called. He looked up and saw the giant Iron with smoke billowing out.

"Isn't this game fun Takkun?"

"What?" he felt like he'd just woken up. "Hey, Mamimi, I have to go home now."

"Why, Takkun?"

"Just, because. I'll see you later."

"Okay…"

Naota dashed off, leaving a confused Mamimi staring off after him before retuning to her game.

Naota's feet stomped against the pavement, running as fast torwards his house as possible. His ragged breathing and quick jolts caused all his neighbors and schoolmates to stare after him, calling "Hey Nao, what's the rush?"

He just kept on running until he reached his house, and even then didn't stop. He jolted straight into the door, not stopping to turn the doorknob. He stopped for a breath to think.

Okay, what's going on here? I'm back in Mabase, about the time all the fires started. Hauko must be inside…

He slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside. His father and grandpa were eating on the couch in the other room.

"What are you doing home, Naota?" His father slurped his ramen.

He didn't answer, only slowly walked to his door. He hesitated outside, then slowly walked in.

He looked around his room. No bass guitar sitting in the corner. Everything looked exactly how it did when Haruko was here.

…and Haruko didn't appear to be in here. He looked around more.

"So, why did you kill me, Naota?"

Naota jumped. Haruko sat up on the top bunk, appearing to have been hiding, laying down behind the junk occupying this space.

"Haruko…"

"So…" She jumped over, and sat back down on Naota's bottom bunk. "Why did you kill me?"

Naota was speecless.

Haruko reached behind her, and grabbed a shiny silver gun.

She held it up to Naota's face.

"Hurry! Get the fuck out of my way, dammit!"

They hooked the older teen up to a monitor, and his heartbeat appeared on the monitor screen. "Beep, beep, beep…" The machine displayed his heartbeat.

"This boy is in a coma."

"Naota…" his father looked down.

"He appears to just be asleep, so he's in no life-threatening danger. He's in a coma like condition, so we'll be monitoring him."

All looked down at Naota.

"Nah, I wouldn't shoot you, Takkun." She threw the handgun at Naota, who, still shocked, caught it after it jammed him in the chest. "Not that you don't deserve it."

Naota looked away. "What's going on here?"

"What this, dream thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Won't you know by now weird things happen, Naota?" She stood up and paced. "Maybe it has to do with missing me but then killing me. You're basically dreaming, Takkun." She stared at his eyes. "You killed me Takkun, but I'm not gone. I exist. Remember when you asked me who I am? I'm an alien." She paced again. "I'm here as long as you are, this dream.You'll eventually leave, but you'll leave me behind." She sat down.

"So Takkun?" She smiled. What are you going to do?"


	3. A Talk That Matters

Where's my Vespa?

Chapter 3 Part 1

On The Floor

Author's Note: OMG so sorry! I haven't updated in a looooong time. I hope this chapter is alright.

"So…why did you shoot me Takkun?" Haruko was sitting crosslegged, in a seemingly type of Yoga position on Naota's floor. Between the two was a bad of Dorito's and a couple Pepsi's.

Naota looked away…anywhere but Haruko's face. He began moving his finger in a slow motion on his Pepsi can, before answering. "You abandoned me."

Haruko crushed a Dorito peice under her thumb. She stared at the orange spot now on the floor, and brushed it away. "I'm here now."

"But what about the times you weren't here?"

Haroko stood up and waked to the window. She stared out it a moment, before returning back to her seat. She reached to the desk chair, where her new red bass guitar was seated. She grabbed it and placed her fingers on the fingerboard. "You know Takkun, this Earth, this Universe, is like this bass." She placed her finger on the third line on the lowest string. "Sometimes you play it just right." She strummed. "And sometimes you slip a little and play something different." She purposely played the wrong note. "But just because it isn't what you're expecting doesn't mean it isn't worth paying attention to."

Naota considered this for a moment. "Mmmm…." He stared at Haruko, who stared back with a slight smile curling on her thin lips. "So Takkun." She stopped.

Naota stood up and sat on the bed. Haruko followed and sat beside him. For a moment, they just sat there, with Naota's head leaning against Haruko's shoulder.


	4. Moving along

Where's my Vespa? Chapter 4 – "Ressurection"

A/N: Holy. Shit. I haven't updated in almost a year. OO

I decided to pick it up again.

Naota opened his eyes, only to be greeted by pure darkness.

"urrrg."

Naota jumped at the sound that emerged from a few inches to his right.

"…Haruko…" he mumbled, to no avail.

Naota stood up and turned on a lamp. When he turned, he glanced in the mirror.

"I'm 12 years old again." He turned to soak up the memories.

"Not for long." Haruko appeared next to him and entwined her arms around his waist. "Just until you decide to leave."

Naota pushed her away. "You keep saying things like that. What do you mean?"

"Weird things happen."

"Not like this."

"Like this!" She bit his neck.

"Fu- ouch!" Naota pushed her away. "I'm serious."

Haruko flopped herself onto the ground and sat cross-legged. "You killed my physical presence in haste so now you have to get over my overall presence before you can go on with your life."

Naota sat down across from her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Basically, you killed me off and if I'm not there you can't get over me."

"um..?"

"So you're in this dream thing until you can come to accept the fact that I'm gone."

Naota said, "But you just said you're only gone physically."

Haruko gave a bittersweet smile. "I only exist in this now. You can say I'm haunting your dream." She glomped him. "Once you leave I'm gone forever."

They both layed, still on the floor. "I don't ever want to leave then."

Haruko half laughed. "You have no choice in the matter."


End file.
